Yosaka Stone
by En Charta
Summary: The romance comes later. The action comes now. Please read & review!
1. The shinobi police

NARUTO Fiction

Yosaka Stone

Chapter 1: The shinobi police.

Raidin slowly walks out of his room. He walks to the kitchen to get something to eat. His headband was around his neck, and his mouth covor was fallen to, exposing his face.  
He was a Uchiha. His black t-shirt and fist wrappings showed in the frige light.  
He walks to the breakfast table, and starts eating a breakfast of eggs and buttered toast. As he lifts the fork to his mouth, a bit of egg falls on his boxers.  
"Ah! Hot!" He throws it to the floor. Sighing, he gets up, and walks towards the room that he and Naruto shared. He slowly creeps along the floor, and puts on a pair of bauge cargo pants, and put on his kunai vest.  
He walks out of the room, and looks at the clock. "Three-o-clock, huh?" He grabs his shurikens and kunais and walks into the nearby forest. His sandals make a slight crunching sound as he hurrys through the dense forest. He reaches a clearing, where seven dummies had been placed.  
He sits in a medatative state, increasing his chakra. Finally, he grabs hold of a kunai, and ties a letterbomb to it. His throws it, and it explodes.  
The dummy catches on fire. He jumps up, commiting "Monkey,Horse,Dragon, Boar, and Cock" hand signals. "Fire blast! Pheonix Fire-style!" The dummies light to full fire, and burn to the ground. The fire lit up, showing his white hair, and red eyes.

He writes on a parchment of paper, and holds it up in the air. The Parchment reads, "Ten" or "Heaven"  
He stands up, as Sakura, Naruto and Sosuke walk into the opening. "I thought you'd be here"  
Sasuke smirks, and looks at the parchment. "No need to show off." Raidin looks down."It's practice." He looks upward, and a flaming dragon flies out of the parchment.  
"Wh-What the hell is that!"Sakura screams, hiding behind Sasuke."It's Orion." Raidin says. "It's a chakra summoning"  
He throws the parchment up, and cuts it in half. The dragon burns out.  
"Whoa!"Naruto jumps back, as a Kasuri-Gama flies out of the woods."Hold on!"

Raidin and Sasuke grab the rope and pull. The sound of cutting is heard, and it falls to the ground.  
"Stand your ground!" says Sasuke. "What? What's going on?" Naruto says, clueless. Raidin pulls his headband over his eyes...listening.  
His ears perk up, and he throws a kunai into the woods. A figure jumps out of the woods, and lands near them. "Now, you just wait." Says the shinobi. "Give me that stone"  
Sasuke,Sakura, and Naruto look at Raidin."What...stone?" Raidin looks down."The Yosaka Stone." He grabs it, and holds it up. It's red glimmer lights up the area even more, but the eye in the middle was freaky.  
The Kitsune-masked person walks closer to him. "Your under arrest, Hand it over or die."

To be continued...


	2. The eye of the wolf

NARUTO

Yosaka Stone

Chapter 2:The eye of the wolf.

Raidin stands still, and pulls up his head band. His left pupil was in the shape of a sharp oval.  
"Now then...Shall we take this the hard way?" The shinobi cop says. "Because I need that ba-Urrgh"  
As the shinobi cop falls to the floor, Raidin laughs."Your no challenge...Come out, all of you"  
A barrage of kunais fly out of the forest."Get down!" The four duck, and Naruto looks around.  
"So...where are they?"Another barrage."There is noone." One more barrage. Raidin grabs a kunai with a letterbomb tied to it, and throws it. It explodes, and a man falls to the ground on fire.  
"This 'Shinobi' is a fake." He kicks it over, it was a dummy."Smart..."

He looks over, and the man that was on fire was gone. He looks up. "Watch out!" He jumps back, as the man lands near them.  
"Clever...But you need to reolize your flaw." Sakura says, watching. "Your dummy had a Kitsune-Youkai make on...They are made for statues.  
That dummy walked, which gave it away. Since it would never have been able to see, he might have fallen"  
Raidin smiles, and looks at Sasuke. "Taijutsu-Fest." He says. Sasuke runs at him, and Raidin give him a boost.  
Sasuke flies in the air, and goes for a strike. The man moves, and runs at Naruto."Gah!" He grabs a kunai, and throws it.  
It soars at the rogue shinobi, and he dodges it. Raidin grins, commiting a few more hand signals."Fire blast! Dopple Ganger fire-followers!"

He duplicates, and then all of them commit more, and shoot fire blasts at the rogue. "Shihei Riroga!" He appears from the air, and kicks the rogue in the face.  
He flies back, and lands against a tree. He gets up, and throws a shariken. Raidin dodges it, and it sinks deep into Naruto's right arm."Arrgh!  
"Damn you, that hurt!" He takes it out, and throws it back at the rogue. It sticks into the tree.  
"Where is he?" They all looks around, and Raidin looks at Naruto and Sakura. "You two, stay down, we don't know where he is."He looks around, and pulls his headband down...listening.  
"There!"He throws a shariken in a certain direction. A limping run is heard in the crunching leaves, and a kunai flies at them.

A silence is heard, then Sakura screams."Naruto!" Every one looks at Naruto. Raidin watches as the blood slowly seeps from his chest."Sakura...Sasuke...Take him to the infirmary"  
"But..." "NOW!" Sakura and Sasuke carry him out of the opening.

"Let the battle begin..."

To be continued...


	3. The end of the rogue

NARUTO

Yosaka Stone

Chapter 3: The end of the rogue.

Raidin grins, as the shinobi gets into stance."Now...This is your last chance"  
Raidin scoffs."Your not getting the stone."He pulls up his headband, and grabs his katana. "So were gonna fight"  
The shinobi throws several kunais. Raidin jumps, and throws a single kunai back. Badly aimed, it hit the ground next to him.  
"Huh!You think you can beat me?"Raidin laughs. "Yes,infact."The letterbomb tied to he kunai explodes, sending the rogue a couple yards.  
"Now, I dont think this will be a major problem..."says a voice from the woods.Raidin looks around.  
His left pupil morphs into the sharp oval again. "Who is it..." He says.  
"It's me..."Sasuke walks out of the woods."Oh..."Raidin looks around."Stand your ground."

Raidin jumps back, as a shariken flies at them."Wait..."He grabs it in middair, and spins around, then throws it back in that direction.  
"Sai-ten-Style, Fire-Blast!" He fires a blast of quick flame into the forest. Quickly hitting its target, it explodes on contact.  
THe rogue burns, crawling back into the opening."Fine...Keep the st-"He falls to the ground, as Raidin stabs him in the back.  
"How is Naruto"  
"He's in CC"  
"We gotta go and see him...may make him feel better"  
Sasuke and Raidin rush through the forest towards the infirmary.

-At the infirmary-  
Raidin walks into the room.He sits down on a chair." Your gonna stay here"  
Naruto shoots up."Wh-What do you mean?" Raidin looks down"...Shouldn't have told you"  
He scoffs."Kakashi gave us a mission...You can't go...YOur in critical condition"  
He turns around, and starts to walk away."Sorry,dude."

Naruto stares."No! C'mon!" Raidin stops and looks back at him. "I'm sorry...brother. It's just business...Don't take it personally"  
He walks out, and down the hall. Sakura walks out from a door,with her headband around her neck, and looks at him."Your a theif..."she says."We cannot trust you"  
Raidin smirks and looks down."Nice jutsu, but you made one mistake..."He throws a kunai, and she dodges it. "Sakura always wears a headband to keep her hair up."He laughs.  
"You should know that, Naruto."Naruto turns into himself."Please! Let me go!" Raidin looks at him."I said No! Now if you don't beleive me, ask Kakashi-sensei"  
He continues to walk along, and Naruto turns around, and walks back to the bed. He walks out of the door. "Sakura, Sasuke, Let's go. Naruto isn't coming"  
Sakura get's up."But...why?" Raidin hesitates, then turns around. "He's badly injured, and Kakashi-sensei doesn't approve." He turns back around, as they both follow.

-To be continued-


	4. The deadly mission

NARUTO STORY Yosaka Stone Chapter 4: The deadly mission.

The trio reaches Kakashi. He looks at them, and then throws down a map. "Go to the circled area. I will be monitering your progress." He looks up, and then back."Well...That's all"  
They all looks at each other nervously."Let's go..." Sakura says, picking uo and opening the map. "But this is seven miles away." Raidin says, looking over Sakura's shoulder. He looks down.  
Rushing to the area, Sakura trips, and falls."Stop tripping over your own feet!" Raidin yells, severals yards away. She looks up, and then back."But there is a trick wire!" Sasuke looks over."Sakura! Move!" She crawls forward, as tens of kunai fly out of the sky behind Sakura."Common..."Raidin grabs the Yosaka Stone, and his left pupil turns into the sharp oval. He throws several shurikens into the air, and misses all. He pulls his headband over his eyes, listening... He pulls it up, and runs behind Sasuke. A kunai zips through the air, and sticks into Raidin's left arm as he held it up to protect his mate. "Urrgh..." He rips it out, and drops it to the ground. "You owe me." He throws kunai in the direction that the other came from. He looks back, and looks at them."Be mentally aware...very..." He holds the Stone in the air, and it glows brightly. He holds it towards his face, and stares at it. "He's that way."

He points at a cloud in the sky. Sakura stares at him. "Ugh...Doesn't that even a little bit resemble a cloud?" Raidin looks at Sasuke, who was dumbfounded. "Throw a kunai at it...Don't say anything"  
Sasuke sighs, and does so. It disappears, and the kunai flies past into air."Where is it?" Raidin looks around, and Sakura cowers behind Sasuke. "Where?" Raidin looks behind her.  
"Sakura...Sasuke...run..." Behind Sakura and Sasuke was a huge man. His gigantic katana hung from the sheath on his back. His grin was evil. Sasuke and Sakura both back up. "Sakura! Stay behind us!" Raidin says, standing next to Sasuke."Ready?" "Yeah." Simultaniously"Shadow Clone-Jutsu!" They yell, making copies of themselves. "Let's go"  
The copies run and jump onto the gigantic man, and he simply cuts them in half with a quick slash of his katana. "Sasuke! Get the smaller one!" He says, as a skinnier man walks up behind him. The sun shone, showing their bands. They were of the sound group. Raidin grabs the kunai that was in his arm minutes before."Bring it." He jumps up at the larger man, and throws the kunai. He easily moves his katana to block it, and slashes at him. Raidin jumps back, and lands on his feet. He bends over, and spits a whole ounce of blood."Ahh..."He looks at his stomach, seeing a huge slash across his torso.

Sasuke was busy as well. His left hand was already paralyzed in pain from a stab in the middle of his hand. He leaped up for a strike. The small man moved, and stabbed him in the side.  
He then punches him in the stomach. Sasuke spits blood, and falls unconcious. The small man looks at Sakura. Sakura backs up, and starts to run. She trips over another trick wire. He runs by, grabbing her.  
"Help! Raidin! Sasuke! Help!"Raidin looks back, but winces. The big man looms over him. "Here's something to remember me by." He takes his sword, and runs in down Raidin's left eye. "Ahh...AHH"  
He yells, as blood seeps out. He covors the wound, and rolls on the ground. He opens his eye, barely being able to see through the blood. "You son-of-a-bitch!" He starts to get up, and looks in his direction.  
He wasn't there. "But..." He winces from the pain of his stomach, and falls over. He looks in the air, and wraps his shrit around his wound. Gently falling into unconciousness, Raidin grabs a small note left by thet huge foe. It read,  
'Your pathetic. I only let you live because I wan't to face you when your better.  
Your friend will be in the battle arena.Arrive within the time limit of one month. If you beat us, you can have her. If you don't. She will make our kids'  
His eyes open wide, and he throws up. "Those...those sick bastards..."

Two weeks later.  
Raidin jumps and attacks the set dummies. "Triple fire!" Naruto,Sasuke, and Raidin say at the same time. They charge replicas of the small and big man. They had all gotten out of the infirmary. Raidin looks back at his friends. "Ok...We need to go to the battle arena." They rush to it. Arriving at the gate, they slowly open it. Sakura was tied to a pole in the middle."Help!"She screams.  
The smaller man walks up to her."So you've arrived. You shouldn't of come." He laughs. "Your going to die." They look back, as the gigantic man looms over them."Whoa!" They all peak to mental alertness.  
"Alright!" They jumps and attack, both at the same time. Raidin attacked the little man, who moved and went for a side-stab. Raidin blocks it, and goes for a stab himself, but misses as well.  
"Fast..." He trips and stabs the man in the heart."You were the easy one." He looks at the huge man, and commits "Monkey,Horse,Rat,Cock, and Dragon" hand signs. "Flare-Doppel Gangers!" He yells.  
Fire doppel gangers of himself surround him, and they go in for an attack."Grab his sword!" He yells, running at the man. He appears behind him, while Naruto and Sasuke distract him. "We have to get his weakspot..."He throws a kunai, but the man blocks it, and it flies back at him.

He puts his hand up, and it sticks into his hand."Good..." He jumps up, and creates a fire ball that gets bigger. "Firey Death!" He launches it at them man, and lifting dust in the air as it hit.  
Raidin rips the kunai out of his hand, wincing. "We finally beat him..." He looks donw, then back up again."What!" The man was running at him at exetreme speed, and slashes at him. Raidin backflips, dodging it, and looks closely at his foe. The man stood with blood seeping from cuts all over his body. "You killed my brother...Now you must die you pathetic worm!" He takes another slash, but misses, and Naruto and Sasuke jump around his neck. "Raidin! Kill him!"Raidin nods, and jumps to his neck, slashing his neck. The huge man covors his throat,gasping for air, and starts to spit quarts of blood."Lo-plut-oks like this is i-plut-it"  
He falls to his knees, and then onto the ground. Raidin wipes his forehead,and looks at them." That was too easy..." They all look at Sakura."YOu guys are lucky that they didn't eat or sleep all night.  
They all anime sweat, then untie her. As they walk out, they all talk about misc. stuff. Naruto bends over, and groans."Uggh...I'm hungry...Anyone wanna go out for Ramen?" Raidin smiles through his mouth mask."My treat."

To be continued...


	5. Shinobi's Return

NARUTO Yosaka Stone Chapter 5: Shinobi's return.

Raidin wakes up. He puts his pants and kunai vest on. He walks over to Naruto's bed, and skaes him."Naruto...Wake up...The exam is today"  
Naruto shoots up, and grabs his orange jacket and pants."Let's go!" They run out of the door, and jump across the houses. Raidin's hachegane hangs around his neck.  
He makes a big leap."Hey, Naru! Let's see who can jump the highest!"He yells, jumping far into the air. "What ever!" Naruto jumps and exceeds Raidin's height.  
"Good...but top this!"He make one final big jump, and exceeds both heights."Whoa!" Naruto says, still jumping across the roofs."There it is"  
They reach the ninja academy, and walk in."It's 5:40, and the exam begins at 5:45...I'm going to get a bowl of ramen. The good stuff. If you come your paying your way." Naruto shakes his head, in declination."Sorry, I have no money." Raidin smiles through his half-mask."Suit your self"  
He bounces across the city, and reaches the ramen shop. He stops short, hearing Hinata talking to Kiba."Man,I don't know what's going on...I thought I would NEVER find a guy better looking than Naruto but Raidin reached his level." Raidin snickers, walks up and sits down. "Hi, Hinata." Hinata blushed a deep red.  
"H-Hi Raidin-son." Raidin cocks his head to the left."Don't call me that"  
-Meanwhile-  
Sasuke looks down at Sakura in her bed, just amazed at her body. She didn't look THIS good... He blushes, and slowly pulls the covors down.  
Sakura sits up, and punches him on the side of the face."Get away,Perv!"She looks down, and sees it's Sasuke."Oh! I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm sorry"  
She gets out of bed, and helps him up."Next time...warn me." Sasuke rubs the bruise on the side of his face."No thanks..."He blushes. She gets her clothes on, and walks to get her stuff. They jump out of the dorm, and across the city. "Maybe...Later...Sasuke." He shakes his head."I was only thinking of if I should've woken you up"  
She giggles, but keeps going.They reach the academy, and see Naruto on the swing."Where's Raidin?" Sakura and Sasuke ask simultaniously."We can't enter the exam without a fourth member, according to new rules." Naruto points in the direction of the Ramen shop."He went that way..." Sasuke and Sakura sweat, and then jumps in that direction,with a frown on his face. Sasuke and Sakura get to the shop, seeing Raidin and Hinata talking."Hey, Lover-boy!"Raidin looks back, they grab him by the arms, and drag him to the academy."You might wanna hurry, Hina!" He yells, being dragged away.

When they reach the academy, Raidin pulls free."Alright, where is Naruto?" Naruto wasn't at the swing."Right here, fella's" Naruto says, walking out from behind the building.His smile glimmered in moonlight. Raidin looks at him."What's your trip?" He asks. Naruto looks down."Nothing." They walk inside, and the exam was starting. "Alright, kids, now, we're gonna practice the Fire Blast technique." 5 Minutes later, they reach the sight where the rogue shinobi was faught."Rai-din!" Iruka Sen-sei yells."I know your the only one in this academy besides the proctors that know the Fire Blast Technique!" Raidin sweats, and looks down. "Unfortunately, Raidin has destroyed all of the dummies...so we can not practice the Fire-Blast Jutsu"  
Three logs fall to the ground, and Raidin walks out of the woods."YOu were saying?" Iruka glares at him, then looks back at the group."Focus, Concentrate...Monkey,Dragon,Wolf,Cock"  
The students line up in groups of three, and try there end of the move. Raidin sits out, and watches them try and complete it. Suddenly, a hand wraps around his neck, and he falls unconcious. He wakes up,weary from the sleeper hold. He gets up, seeing that he was in a pitch-black room."Hey!"He yells, spinning in circles. "I'm right here, Raidin"  
Hinata says, sitting on her bed."Come here..."Raidin walks closer to her, and sits next to her."What's up?" Phew...for a second, I thought I was in trouble." Hinata blushes, and tears build in her eyes.

"You are..."She gets up, and runs forward."Wha-?"He looks around,seeing nothing."Where is everyone?" Kiba and Ino walk in."Scum...You stole the stone."Raidin looks around."What is this?" He gets up, but Ino pushes him back.  
"You deserve to die,you worthless peice of shit." Raidin gets up, and shoves them both."Yeah, I stole the stone, but that has nothing to do with...wait..."His eyes open wide."Hinata! You set me up?" Hinata sits in a corner and cries. Raidin, they forced me! He looks at them, and starts to run. He trips over a trick wire, and falls down infront of Hinata. "Why...?"The two grab him, and a light goes on."Your not Ino or Kiba.  
Your one of those shinobi cops!" He struggles to get free, and they tie him up."How could you do this?" He looks at Hinata."Help..." He looks, as the shinobi's take his vest and shirt off then search it.  
"Ok! It's...it's...it's in my left cargo pocket..."He looks down, and closes his eyes. They reach in, and pull out a small box. Inside was a small triggered smokescreen. He breaks out of the ropes, and slides out.  
Hinata gets up to run, but Raidin throws a net over her."Next time...think."He looks at her."Later..."He jumps out of the building, and lands in the middle of Konohamaru."Alright, turn left on here..."He walks back into the forest, and sits down on the bench that he was on earlier. The teams were still practicing, and just noticing it, it was light out.

As the smoke settles, the shinobi's look at Hinata on the floor."What should we do with her?" Says the male shinobi. "I have a good idea..."

To be continued...


End file.
